familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Susanville, California
|subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Lassen |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = August 24, 1900 |named_for = Susan Roop |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_total_sq_mi = 8.03 |area_land_sq_mi = 7.95 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.09 |area_total_km2 = 20.80 |area_land_km2 = 20.58 |area_water_km2 = 0.22 |area_water_percent = 1.07 |area_note = |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_ft = 4186 |elevation_m = 1276 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 17947 |population_metro = |population_density_km2 = 721.36 |population_density_sq_mi = 1868.22 |timezone = Pacific (PST) |utc_offset = -8 |timezone_DST = PDT |utc_offset_DST = -7 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 96127, 96130 |area_code = 530 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = |blank1_name = GNIS feature IDs |blank1_info = , |website = |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 14843 }} Susanville (formerly known as Rooptown) is the county seat of Lassen County, California, United States. Susanville is located on the Susan River in the southern part of the county, at an elevation of . The population was 17,974 in the 2010 census, up from 13,541 in the 2000 census. Much of the population increase is related to persons held at two state prisons in the city. Susanville, a former logging and mining town, is the site of two state prisons: the California Correctional Center, a minimum-medium security facility, which opened in 1963; and the High Desert State Prison, California (not to be confused with High Desert State Prison, Nevada), which opened in 1995. The Federal Correctional Institution, Herlong is nearby, having opened in 2001 The prisons and their effects on the community, including the provision of much-needed jobs, were explored in the documentary, Prison Town, USA (2007), aired on PBS. POV - Prison Town, pbs.org; retrieved 2010-05-13. Nearly half the adult population of Susanville works at the three prisons in the area, where 6,000 people are incarcerated.Taylor, Robert. "'Prison Town' a view from outside", Contra Costa Times, 28 July 2007; hosted at The Mercury News. Etymology It was originally known as Rooptown until 1857, named for Isaac Roop, a pioneer of the Honey Lake District. Roop later renamed the town Susanville in honor of his daughter in 1857.Capace, Nancy (1999). Encyclopedia of California. North American Book Dist LLC. Pages 447-48. . Geography Susanville is located at the head of Honey Lake Valley, 40 miles east of Lassen Peak. Susanville is located at . The elevation of Susanville is approximately above sea level. It is considered a gateway city to Reno on U.S. Route 395. According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 8.0 square miles (20.8 km²), of which 7.9 square miles (20.5 km²) is land and 1.07% is water. Eagle Lake is located north of the town. Geology Susanville is underlain by igneous rock, which provides the parent material for its well-drained brown stony to gravelly sandy loams or loams. On the western outskirts under forest cover, the soils are often reddish brown. The most common soil series in Susanville's urban area is Springmeyer gravelly fine sandy loam.http://casoilresource.lawr.ucdavis.edu/gmap/ History Susanville was named after Susan Roop, daughter of Isaac Roop, an early settler. It was first called Rooptown, and the present name was adopted in 1857. The Susanville US post office was established in 1860. Susanville was incorporated in 1900. Formerly the center of farming, mining and the lumber industry, Susanville suffered from the loss of jobs as these industries changed or declined in the 20th century. Since the late 20th century, the only area of growth in the economy has been associated with the construction and operation of two state prisons in the city and one federal prison in the area. In 2007 half of the adult population of Susanville worked in the prisons: the California Correctional Center, a minimum-medium security facility, which opened in 1963; the High Desert State Prison, California (not to be confused with High Desert State Prison, Nevada), which opened in 1995; and the Federal Correctional Institution, Herlong, which opened in 2007. Climate Susanville has an alpine climate (Köppen Dsb) with cold winters and very warm, mostly dry summers with a high degree of diurnal temperature variation. Records have been kept at several stations since 1893, including Susanville Airport and Susanville 2 SW, southwest of the town center, along with two other stations with shorter records. Average January temperatures are a high of and a low of .Station: SUSANVILLE 2 SW, CA, Climatography of the United States No. 20 1971-2000, U.S. Department of Commerce, National Oceanic & Atmospheric Administration, Golden Gate Weather Services, accessed 22 April 2013. Average July temperatures are a high of and a low of . Temperatures reach or higher on an average of 36.9 days annually, and drop to or lower on an average of 164.6 days annually; freezing temperatures have been recorded in every month of the year and summer nighttime temperatures are usually cool, but extreme cold is rare and temperatures under are reached only on 2.9 days per winter. The highest recorded temperature in Susanville was in July 1931, and the lowest recorded temperature was on February 1, 1956.Monthly Averages for Susanville, CA (96130), Weather.com, accessed 22 April 2013 Annual precipitation averaged from 1971 to 2000, with an average of 66 days with measurable precipitation. Susanville Airport has averaged a somewhat higher between 1893 and 2012. At the airport the wettest calendar year has been 1907 with and the driest 1976 with , though the wettest "rain year" was from July 1937 to June 1938 with as against between July 1906 and June 1907 and in the driest rain year from July 1975 to June 1976. The most precipitation in one month was in March 1907, and the most in 24 hours on January 31, 1897.Susanville Airport – Precipitation Summary Annual snowfall averages at Susanville 2 SW and at the airport, though the median at Susanville 2 SW is only .Susanville, California (048701) Period of Record Monthly Climate Summary, General Climate Summary Tables: Precipitation, Western Regional Climate Center, Desert Research Institute, accessed 22 April 2013. The most snowfall in one year was in 1937, with the most in one month in January 1895. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Susanville had a population of 17,947. The population density was 2,238.7 people per square mile (864.4/km²). The racial makeup of Susanville was 11,269 (62.8%) White, 2,249 (12.5%) African American, 612 (3.4%) Native American, 198 (1.1%) Asian, 111 (0.6%) Pacific Islander, 2,928 (16.3%) from other races, and 580 (3.2%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4,259 persons (23.7%). The Census reported that 9,439 people (52.6% of the population) lived in households, 108 (0.6%) lived in non-institutionalized group quarters, and 8,400 (46.8%) were institutionalized. There were 3,833 households, out of which 1,357 (35.4%) had children under the age of 18 living in them, 1,645 (42.9%) were opposite-sex married couples living together, 499 (13.0%) had a female householder with no husband present, 233 (6.1%) had a male householder with no wife present. There were 327 (8.5%) unmarried opposite-sex partnerships, and 16 (0.4%) same-sex married couples or partnerships. 1,161 households (30.3%) were made up of individuals and 405 (10.6%) had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.46. There were 2,377 families (62.0% of all households); the average family size was 3.05. The population was spread out with 2,559 people (14.3%) under the age of 18, 2,547 people (14.2%) aged 18 to 24, 7,633 people (42.5%) aged 25 to 44, 4,024 people (22.4%) aged 45 to 64, and 1,184 people (6.6%) who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33.6 years. For every 100 females, there were 273.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 327.3 males. There were 4,256 housing units at an average density of 530.9 per square mile (205.0/km²), of which 1,974 (51.5%) were owner-occupied, and 1,859 (48.5%) were occupied by renters. The homeowner vacancy rate was 3.4%; the rental vacancy rate was 7.7%. 5,039 people (28.1% of the population) lived in owner-occupied housing units and 4,400 people (24.5%) lived in rental housing units. 2000 As of the census Census 2000 Gateway of 2000, there were 13,541 people, 3,516 households, and 2,250 families residing in the city. The population density was 2,294.8 people per square mile (886.1/km²). There were 3,882 housing units at an average density of 657.9 per square mile (254.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 76.0% White, 12.5% African American, 3.2% Native American, 1.1% Asian, 0.9% Pacific Islander, 3.5% from other races, and 2.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 15.6% of the population. There were 3,516 households out of which 37.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.4% were married couples living together, 13.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.0% were non-families. 29.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.10. In the city, the population was spread out with 20.0% under the age of 18, 13.6% from 18 to 24, 41.5% from 25 to 44, 17.1% from 45 to 64, and 7.7% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females, there were 198.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 231.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $35,675, and the median income for a family was $45,216. Males had a median income of $29,973 versus $27,044 for females. The per capita income for the city was $13,238. About 11.0% of families and 14.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 14.5% of those under age 18 and 9.1% of those age 65 or over. Government and infrastructure Two California Department of Corrections and Rehabilitation facilities, High Desert State Prison and California Correctional Center,"High Desert State Prison." California Department of Corrections. Retrieved on September 25, 2011. "475-750 Rice Canyon Rd. Susanville, CA""California Correctional Center." California Department of Corrections and Rehabilitation. Retrieved on September 25, 2011. "711-045 Center Rd. Susanville, CA 96127-0790" are in Susanville."Susanville city, California ." U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved on September 25, 2011. Transportation , |format=PDF|title=National Register of Historic Places Inventory – Nomination Form: Susanville Railroad Depot|author=California Office of Historic Preservation|date=April 5, 2001|publisher=National Park Service|accessdate=April 27, 2015}} in 2013]] Susanville lies at the junction of California State Routes 36 and 139. Highway 139 heads north to the Oregon border as a direct route to Klamath Falls. Highway 36 runs west to Red Bluff, then east to where it terminates with U.S. Route 395 just outside Susanville's city limits. U.S. 395 connects Alturas to the north and Reno to the south. Susanville Municipal Airport, southeast of Susanville, serves as a public, general aviation airport. Lassen Rural Bus, operated by the Lassen County Transportation Commission, provided bus service within the city. Sage Stage, operated by Modoc County, connects Alturas, Susanville, and Reno, Nevada, with connections to Redding, California and Klamath Falls, Oregon The Quincy Railroad no longer serves Susanville on the former Southern Pacific Railroad line since 2004. A Union Pacific Railroad caboose has been placed on an intact section of track next to the rail depot. State and federal representation In the California State Legislature, Susanville is in , and . In the United States House of Representatives, Susanville is in . Economy Top employers According to Susanville's 2014 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Susanville CAFR the top employers in the city are: Notable people This is a list of people who have lived in Susanville at some time. * Dugan Aguilar (1947–2018), Maidu/Achomawi/Northern Paiute photographer *Hardin Barry, baseball player and lawyer, returned to practice law after a one-season career in professional baseballHardin Barry, Statistics and History, Baseball-Reference.com, USA TODAY, 2013, accessed September 13, 2013 *Frank Cady, actor (Petticoat Junction, Green Acres, and The Beverly Hillbillies). *Aaron Duran, writer, media producer grew up in Susanville.Aaron Duran – Media Guest of Honor, 34.orycon.org, Oregon Science Fiction Conventions. *Jack Ellena, former Los Angeles Rams player, born and raised in Susanville and ran a summer camp near town *Mike Leach, Washington State's head football coach was born in Susanville.Mike Leach profile, NNDB.com; accessed March 22, 2015. *Mitch Lively, former player for the San Francisco Giants, was born in Susanville *Kevin Mangold, professional jockey, stunt double, actor, author *Freddy Nagel, bandleader *Ryan O'Callaghan, NFL player (Kansas City Chiefs, New England Patriots).Profile, archive.patriots.com; accessed March 22, 2015. *Frank Shamrock, mixed martial artistWoods, Michael, Brothers Ken, Frank Shamrock itching to fight, ESPN.go.com, October 12, 2008; accessed September 13, 2013. *Ken Shamrock, mixed martial artist and professional wrestler *Mike Skinner, NASCAR driverMike Skinner website ; accessed September 13, 2013. *Benjamin "Coach" Wade, reality television contestant References External links * *SusanvilleStuff.com The Internet Home of All Things Susanville *Lassen County Chamber of Commerce website *Images of Susanville from the Eastman’s Originals Collection, Special Collections Dept., University of California, Davis. Category:1900 establishments in California Category:Cities in Lassen County, California Category:County seats in California Category:Incorporated cities and towns in California Category:Populated places established in 1900